


September Winds

by 1insertclevernamehere1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: "Im your TA and i cant stand to see you fail", "THe fire alarm went off at 3 am and its freezing so here have my jacket", F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1insertclevernamehere1/pseuds/1insertclevernamehere1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Its 3am and the fire alarm in our apartment complex just went off let me lend you my jacket while we wait on the sidewalk"<br/>Bellamy gives Clarke his jacket and a little mythological advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	September Winds

Clarke never knew how to dress in September. _Like, seriously? Is it fall or summer?_ She would dress in warm leggings and a comfy sweatshirt for her brisk morning walk to class, and at the end of the day she would be dying from hyperthermia. At night she could sometimes get away with wearing shorts and one of her brothers oversized t-shirts to bed, and other times she would have to snuggle up as tightly as she could in her warm blankets. Honestly, most of her clothing choices were a gamble.

And Clarke wasn't very lucky.

As was such,she was currently shivering outside of her dorm room at three in the morning, cursing out the names of every mythological being she could think of at a moment's notice... which wasn't very many.

“Freaking Apollo” She muttered. Her arms were wrapped as tightly around herself as she could manage, and she was still violently shivering with every chilling breeze that blew her way. She was dressed in some shorts and a thin t- shirt, and had suddenly decided that September was her least favorite month.

“It's not a good idea to curse at the Gods.” A voice behind her called out. Clarke turned around with a scowl. A guy lay with his back up against a large oak, looking perfectly at ease despite the chilly weather and the inconvenient time frame.

“When this weather gets dependable I might change my position.” She answered dryly. The man chuckled and Clarke turned back around to gaze at the rest of the students of her dorm building. They too seemed equally confused and irritated at being awakened in the early morning hours by a fire alarm. Clarke scowled again. _And she had a Ancient history midterm tomorrow...or today._

“Aeolus was actually the God of the winds if that's the name you're looking for.” The guy from the tree had gotten up to stand beside her right side and had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Clarke turned to look at him blankly for a moment. Under normal circumstances she would be studying how his broad shoulders framed his back and how his freckles dotted his face, seeming to outnumber the stars. Or how well defined his muscles were, even underneath his shirt....but Clarke was a simple woman. All she could see was the red flannel overshirt that hung open around his chest. _I bet it’s warm._

“I'm Bellamy.” He finally said.

Clarke nodded, not daring to take her hands out from underneath her armpits.“ Im Clarke… and I'm also pretty sure Apollo is the god of the winds.”

Bellamy shook his head. “Nope.” He said, popping the “p” on the end of the word. “Its Aeolus I promise.”

Clarke bristled. She was not in the mood to argue with this total stranger. She turned on him and lifted her chin. “Its Apollo. I’m in an Ancient Histories class.”

Bellamy smirked and looked down on her. “So am I. And its Aeolus."

Clarke ran her tongue over her teeth in anger. “Aeolus is the god of the sun,sir.”

“No, you got it backwards.”

“I _don’t_ have it backwards, I have a midterm tomorrow-”

“Then you better get to studying.”

“I have _studied_.”

“Not enough.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Gracious.” She muttered, turning back to face a gathering crowd at the entrance of the dorm. A fireman was outside explaining through a megaphone that it would be another hour before they could go back in. Clarke threw her head back and groaned loudly. She then plopped down onto the short grass and hugged her knees to her chest, trying to conserve body heat. _Think of warm things. Bermuda. Hot tea. That one time at the state fair where you got the worst sunburn of your life and Wells called you strawberry for weeks._

The feeling of soft fabric settling on her shoulders interrupted her thought process. She looked over and saw Bellamy’s flannel shirt laying loose over her thin arms. She looked up in surprise while she quickly put on the luxurious garment. Bellamy had warmed it up for her and she already felt much better.

“Thankyou.” She said warmly.

Bellamy shrugged. “ Not a big deal.”

A few moments passed awkwardly. Bellamy was still standing with his arms crossed on the sidewalk and Clarke sat with his shirt wrapped around her, trying not to make loud sniffing noises as she breathed in his scent.

“You can sit, you know.” Clarke finally said.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her but sat down beside her all the same, his hands brushing her sides while he got comfortable. Clarke’s face was red and she tried to blame it on the chill.

“Who's your history professor?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke swallowed. Now that she was warm she had more energy to appreciate the finer things in life, like Bellamy's deep baritone voice. “Middleton.”

He nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment. “Me too.” He finally said.

“He’s kinda the worst.” Clarke laughed. “I hate when he brings coffee to class.”

Bellamy grimaced. “He literally makes the loudest slurping noises I have ever heard in my life.”

“Right!” Clarke agreed. “And when he sits on the stool in front of the class.”

“I have seen things I don't want to see on another man. Those pants are way too tight.”

“Oh my goodness! I'm so glad I'm not alone in that.” Clarke giggled. “I didn't know if anyone else noticed.”

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair. “I've noticed more than I would’ve liked to.” He mumbled. He quickly ran a glance down her body and stopped at her exposed wrist, studying the tattoo she had there.

“A crown?” He asked.

Clarke nodded and blushed. “Im kinda in love with the story of Cinderella. I've always wanted to be a princess.”

Bellamy smiled and looked like he wanted to say something else, but was interrupted by the shrieking siren from a megaphone.

“Alright folks, it's all clear. You can go back inside now.” Behind the fireman with the megaphone, another pair of officers had a tall lanky boy and a short asian kid with crazy hair by their shirt backs and were dragging them out of the building. They looked somewhat apologetic, but mostly just looked like they wanted to do something again.

Bellamy shook his head as they both got up from the ground. “Jasper and Monty. I should’ve known.”

“What?” Clarke asked, but was being swept towards the entrance in the excited crowd, separating her from Bellamy. She turned on her tippy toes and tried to search for him. _To give him back his shirt, of course._ But he was gone and soon was she. She finally made it back to her room and collapsed on her bed with mashed toes and a bruised elbow, still wearing the shirt he gave her.

* * *

 

“Alright class. You have one hour to complete the exam and turn it into my desk.” Mr. Middleton instructed the class on his _teaching stool_ before stumbling back to sit in his oversized rolling chair, specially made for his _fragile back_ , as he liked to call it. Soon after he began typing away at his computer and slurping his coffee.

_Im gonna fail_ , Clarke thought hopelessly. _He’s got a full cup left._

Clarke leaned her head on one hand and made a fist with the other around her pencil. She saw the moving form of the TA passing out papers and just wished he would hurry up so she could get it over with. She sighed as the slurping noises persisted.

“Princess.” A voice said lowly as a paper floated down onto her desk.

Clarke looked up in confusion and met her blue eyes with brown ones. Bellamy winked at her before moving on to the next row to pass papers. Clarke turned back to her paper with a grin and saw a small drawing of two figures at the top of her paper in pencil. One was of a man riding the sun with an annoyed face while another blew wind gusts at him. Above their heads they were labeled APOLLO and AEOLUS respectively, and a note below that read, _erase this after you're done- B._

_Maybe I won't fail._

* * *

 

Clarke did fail. _Horribly_. But that just meant that she got to go to tutoring with a certain TA, and after her grade was acceptable, dinner and a movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww I'm a sucker for this prompt for some reason.


End file.
